


Something to Look Forward to

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bemoans his life as a substitute teacher. Severus shines a ray of light on the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Look Forward to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"What day is it?" Harry asked as he collapsed on the bed next to his husband.

"Monday."

His eye popped open and looked over in horror. "You lie. This has to be Wednesday or Thursday."

Severus raised his head and looked to the calendar. "Huh, I did lie."

"Thank Merlin. So what day is it?"

"Tuesday," he answered as he wrapped his arms around his young husband. Too tired to do anything else.

"This sucks. When I said I would substitute for Madame Hooch, I didn't think that meant that I had to run the errands she usually ran. Tell me the truth Severus, how much Pepperup Potion does she go through in a day?"

"None, we've all been trying to discover her source of energy. Madam Pomfrey even ran a diagnostic on her. Nothing. Ponoma has not reported anything missing from her greenhouse. I know there is nothing missing from my stores. There are theories about her actually _not_ being human. She's not a vampire though. She loves the sun too much to be a vampire. I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" Snape said in an extremely monotone voice.

"Maybe she's Marvelman's sister or daughter... or mother. No, she is far too young to be his mother. I'm ready for the week to be over," Harry hypothesized and whined.

The older man opened his eyes wide and looked at his young lover. "Who in the name of merlin is Marvelman?"

"Comic book character. Does it get easier?"

"I know nothing about things as insipid as comic books; and pray tell, does what get easier?" he grumbled as he tried to get comfortable.

"Teaching of course! You have been a teacher longer than I have. Please, tell me it gets easier," he pleaded as he pawed at the potion teacher's back.

"Of course it gets easier. We would have all gone as mad as Trelawney if it didn't."

"Thank Merlin. When does it get easier?"

"Every Friday, unless you have Saturday classes or detentions. Of course, it goes right back to being a living hell on Monday. The weekend and vacations are what we work for. Those are the times we can recharge and forget about the dudnerheads we have tried to pound knowledge into. If we did a good job, then after 7 years we can say farewell to them forever; or until they spawn and inflict their offspring on us... or become teachers," Severus informed him with a wicked grin on his face.

Harry sat up and blinked. "You do realize that this in not encouraging me to remain a teacher. If it's all bad; why did you stay as a teacher?"

He pulled the young man down and wrapped his arms around him as he whispered, "Because sometimes there is a shining star that makes the tedious job, fun. They make you want to see what they are going to do next. You may be shaping the future Minister of Magic or savior of the wizarding world; and on extremely rare occasions, you meet the one you are meant to share your bed and life with."

"May the later never happen to me; and may it not happen to you again."

"I'm content with my lion cub. Sleep now, you'll see, Friday will be better," Severus said as the sandman pulled the pair into a peaceful slumber, away from the nightmarish reality of their lives as teachers.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alisanne who prompted me with: How about Severus/Harry, prompt: working for the weekend.


End file.
